stamsr4fandomcom-20200213-history
Music Page
This is a page dedicated to the PC playlists people have been creating, with links and info regardind the songs contained within. More will be added over time, but this is a listing of songs that express the characters' identities, or are otherwise pertinent to characterization. More characters will be added as time goes on. Radio Stations Stations created for gaming. Amber Radio station being used in the last half of Act/Chapter 2. Downtempo ambient dub with a mix of traditional asian music. Yucatan Campaign a station put together for the Yucatan campaign. Downtempo with rap, country, and heavy metal. Z-Radio a streaming radio station which acted as an alert to other administraters when another administrater was cut off. Downtempo with a mix of industrial, dub step, and ambient. Campaigns Act 1 (Chapter 1). Music heavily inspiring the thinking of the unfolding first foray the group had together in the Shadows and brief reasons for why I chose what I did. Placed in a order for best flow if burned to a CD. #Dead Silver Sky by Headscan (A theme for Seattle in 2070) #Nine by Kode 9 & The Spaceape (A refrain for track 1) #As the Rush Comes (Gabriel and Dresden Chillout mix) by Motorcycle (Seattle may be fucked up, but there's still determination to meet it head on) #Forever by Destroid (finding meaning in violence) #A New Sky by The Presets (Life will never be the same after the Discomobile) #Le Terroritoire by The Brazilian Girls (Sofia can be carefree when not dodging bullets and sleeping in safe houses every night) #I'll Damage You by Razed in Black (A harbinging song for the real problems that Rune may portend) #Universe in a Ball! by The Devin Townsend Project (We are pretty badassed) #Every Day's a Good Day by KMFDM (and we like to kill the bad guys while getting shot ourselves, it's fun! ...but badassed) #Master by Razed in Black (a song for Rubicon) #Focus by Negative Format (It's easy to lose your inner focus when surrounded by all the violence. Don't worry, Zan, you've got friends!) #Nephthys by Ceekayed (Another theme for Seattle 2070 in reflection of the violence you may or have committed) #Lost by Various (seeping into despair) #4th of July by Soundgarden (hit bottom, but still going and wont stop) #Bodies by Kode 9 and The Spaceape (refrain from track #14) #Slipstream Monocraft by Headscan (Seattle still functions as it did whether you shot up some gang or not) #Me, Im Not by Nine Inch Nails (Don't worry, the scum will still be here after the wounds are licked) Act 2 Shedim hunting. #Black Heart (Alpha) by Edge of Dawn #Silent World by Destroid #Neologic Spasm (Dislocated Mix) by Front Line Assembly #Bait & Switch (Sacred Cow mix by Prong) by KMFDM #Permafrost by Headscan #We Have Explosive by Future Sound of London #Perfect Kiss No Tongue by Architect #Today by KMFDM #Universe B by Killing Joke #I Worship You by Razed in Black #Zero Sum (remix) by Nine Inch Nails #Vanished by Front Line Assembly #The World is Gone by Various #...Revelation by HMB Characters Rune This tracklist is about image, arranged into 3 distinct sections. Tracks 4, 10, and 14 serve as seques between these sections, roughly approximating the surface level image, the hidden but still conscious self-image, and the completely subconscious self-image of the character. Many excellent songs had to be pared off to bring the whole list into a mangable format for a CD, so eventually there will either be a data-only format of the soundtrack, without the limitations of CD space, or an entirely new second soundtrack list. Tracklist *The Wizard by Black Sabbath *The Needle and the Damage Done by Neil Young *Tongue by Underworld *Heat Miser by Massive Attack *Walking with Gods by Killing Joke *See the Leaves by The Flaming Lips *Disobedience by PIG (Cover of KMFDM) *Be Somebody by Kings of Leon *Tangerine by Led Zeppelin *Joseph Merrick by Mastodon *Powerless by The Flaming Lips *Shadow on the Sun by Audioslave *Save Me by KMFDM *A Warm Place by Nine Inch Nails *Comfortably Numb (Live, from "Is There Anybody Out There?") by Pink Floyd *Cortez the Killer by Neil Young Sofia As you would expect, there are plenty of classical pieces in Sofia's tracklist. However, showing that she is not close minded to more contempary work there are a number of well known classic rock songs and jazz tunes to balance out the mix. Not surprisingly, heavy metal is mostly absent aside from a cover of Elvis by Danzig which our beloved Italian shaman finds irresitably sexy. Overall, the mood of the soundtrack is light and mostly positive with a few suprises thrown between the tracks to show Sofia's more rambunctious (and rarely shown) side. Tracklist #Piano Quartet in C major No. 3 by Ludwig Van Beethoven #She's a Rainbow by The Rolling Stones #Riders on the Storm by The Doors #Sonatina in C Minor for Mandolin and Piano No. 1 by Ludwig Van Beethoven #Michelle by The Beatles #Don't Stop by Brazilian Girls #Trouble by Danzig #Piano Concerto No. 20 in D Minor Second Movement by Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart #Sunrise by Norah Jones #Jique by Brazilian Girls #Marriage of Figaro: Duetto-Sul Aria by Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart #Time by Pink Floyd #Giant Steps by John Coltrane #Nocturne in B-flat Major by Frederic Chopin #Let's Do It by Billie Holiday #Touch me by The Doors #Symphony No. 9 Fourth Movement by Ludwig Van Beethoven Tia Current Soundtrack CD listing, as of 3/5/10. This CD is arranged in a specific order, and the tracklist is provided in the order they sit on the CD. Essentially, the order begins at the 'face value' exterior of the character, and progresses inward through her family life, her relations to friends, and finally into her deepest fears, feelings, and insecurities. Tracklist *Paper Planes, by M.I.A. *Forest, by System of a Down *Hyperdrive, by Devin Townsend *I Am What I Am by KMFDM *Fool by Boa *Duvet (Cyberia Mix) by Boa *Starman by David Bowie *King of Silence by Cibo Matto *Skin Against Skin by DJ Krush *Telepathy by Emiliana Torrini *Dissolved Girl by Massive Attack *Subhuman by Garbage *Bomb the World (Armageddon Version) by Michael Franti and Spearhead *Sky is Falling by Blackalicious *Zero Sum by Nine Inch Nails *High Hopes by Pink Floyd Venus Venus is a hard peg to nail down. If anything she is a roller coaster of intensity, but to confuse intensity with emotion may be doing Venus an injustice. Venus' emotions are not unpredictable, but the severity of her belief to any one idea often is. It is hard to nail down Venus' priorities, if this playlist is of any indication. However one thing is certain is her love for passion, not just intimacy, but for genuine feeling and acting on it. Venus isn't entirely impulsive and can easily reign herself in with ocassional pragmatism. Her recent foray into stripping has broaden her horizons for music appriecation as she experimented with music not thought of proper to clubs, but made it work through artistic endeavor or at least drive to create something new. Tracklist #Honkey Tonk Women by RollingStones #Twilight by Cut Copy #Girl I Love You (She Is Danger remix) by Massive Attack #I Hold the Mic! by Meat Beat Manafesto #Bird of Prey by Destroid #Pssyche (Live at Larry's Hideaway) by Killing Joke #Where the River Flows by Stone Temple Pilots #One Too Many Mornings by Chemical Brothers #Fait Accompli by KMFDM #Feed My Hungry Soul by Lords of Acid #Stare at the Sun by MDFMK #Supercrush! by The Devin Townsend Project #Far Beyond the Sun (Adrift on Oscillators Mix) by Praga Khan #Sunset (Bird of Prey) by Fat Boy Slim #I'm Not Worried at All by Moby Zan Some more music for you assholes. A bundle of badassity and depth. Tracklist #Longevity by Assemblage 23 #Guilty by Gravity Kills #Setting Sun by Chemical Brothers #Eye Burner by Noise Unit (music for the average "seeing") #(Symbol) by KMFDM #Carnal Knowledge by Headscan(probably killed a bunch of dudes, but he's no asshole) #Seeing Red by Killing Joke #Risingson (Otherside) by Massive Attack #Fell On Black Days by Soundgarden #Future by Cut Copy (rather happy track for the badassed killer guy) #Funny Feeling by Meat Beat Manifesto (he hides his drugs better than Rune) #97 and 02 by Circlesquare (high on drugs) #in pools by Human Mesh Dance (meditation 1) #89-16 by Facil (meditation 2) Category:Browse